Takanori Jinnai
, Kogoro Mouri |appearances= , Meitantei Conan |image2= |image-description2= }} is a Japanese actor known by fans of the live-action series Meitantei Conan as Kogoro Mouri. In the movie , he portrayed and he reprise his role to voice Kamen Rider Sorcerer in .http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/jinnai-takanori-is-kamen-rider-sorcerer.html Bio to be added Personal life to be added Filmography TV *Jui-san Jikendesuyo (YTV, 2014) *HAMU (Fuji TV, 2014) *Chi no Shio (WOWOW, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012, ep10-11) *Meitantei Conan SP 4 (YTV, 2012) *Suitei Yuuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Meitantei Conan Season 1 (YTV, 2011) *Piece Vote (NTV, 2011) *Meitantei Conan SP3 (YTV, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep10-11) *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Gakeppuchi no Eri (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tetsu no Hone (NHK, 2010) *Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep10-11) *Niini no Koto wo Wasurenaide (NTV, 2009) *Koshonin SP (TV Asahi, 2009) *Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shoni Kyumei (TV Asahi, 2008) *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain (TBS, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Detective Conan 2 (NTV, 2007) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 as Kitano Kikujiro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ichi Rittoru no Namida SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kamisama Kara Hitokoto (WOWOW, 2006) *Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Teppan Shoujo Akane!! (TBS, 2006) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2006) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *1 Litre no Namida (Fuji TV, 2005) *Be-Bop High School 2 (TBS, 2005) *Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Last Present (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005, ep8-11) *Minna Mukashi wa Kodomo Datta (KTV, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Be-Bop High School (TBS, 2004) *I'm Home (NHK, 2004) *Dream (NHK, 2004) *Denchi ga Kireru Made (TV Asahi, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fujiko Hemingu no Kiseki (2003) *Kikujiro to Saki (TV Asahi, 2003) *Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) *Onmyoji Abe no Seimei (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Heart (NHK, 2001) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Yo, Suzuki! (Fuji TV, 2000) *Ai wo kudasai (Fuji TV, 2000) *Limit: Moshimo wagako ga (YTV, 2000) *Virtual Girl (NTV, 2000) *Konya wa eigyouchu (Fuji TV, 1999) *Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko (TBS, 1999) *Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) *Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) *Makasete Darling (TBS, 1998) *Sutouka Sasou Onna (TBS, 1997) *Mori Motonari (NHK, 1997) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hitori ni Shinaide (Fuji TV, 1995) *Furuhata Ninzaburo SP (Fuji TV, 1995) *Help (Fuji TV, 1995) *Onichan no Sentaku (TBS, 1994) *Deatta Koro no Kimi de Ite (NTV, 1994) *Yellow Card (TBS, 1993) *Namiki-ie no Hitobito (Fuji TV, 1993) *Taiheiki (NHK, 1991) *Koi no Paradise (Fuji TV, 1990) *Aishiatteru Kai (Fuji TV, 1989) *Dokyuusei (Fuji TV, 1989) *Seishun Kazoku (NHK, 1989) *Kimi no Hitomi wo Taihosuru! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Dokuganryu Masamune (NHK, 1987) *Rice Curry (Fuji TV, 1986) Film * *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (2007) *Backdancers! (2006) *Check It Out, Yo!http://www.ch-098.com/ (2006) *Nagurimono (2005) *Kagen no Tsuki (2004) *ROCKERShttp://www.gaga.ne.jp/rockers/top.html (2003) *Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Hasen no Marisu / The Frame (2000) *Pop Beat Killers (2000) Discography * to be added Recognitions * to be added Notes * to be added External Links *Official profile *Oscar Promotion profile * at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Actors